¿Qué guarda en su Alma Hiashi Hyuga? penas de amor
by San-Mendez
Summary: ¡Quién no se ha preguntado las razones de la indiferencia y dureza del Señor Hyuga Hiashi! Todos en la vida tenemos nuestro corazoncito asi no lo demostremos, hay cosas que es mejor ser guardadas, sufrir internamente por un amor que nunca volvio, cargar con nuestra cruz solos. Porque agradece padecer por su ausencia y no verla sufrir en estos tiempos de guerra y tristeza.


En la mansión hyuga se encuentra el líder actual, de cabellera larga y temperamento duro, aspecto frio y fuerte pero muy en el fondo, de corazón noble y grande que por cosas del destino y con el paso de los años tuvo que endurecerse adoptando las características de un rígido jefe. Encerrado en su cuarto a las 11:30 pm cuando todos duermen excepto él, tomando copas enteras de sake luego de tan arduo día, hoy habiendo sido el cumpleaños numero 17 de Hinata, hoy hace 13 años desapareció su único amor y todo por una cruda misión de la cual no iba a regresar, no sabe de la mujer que le dio sus dos herederas, sus dos princesas. Si ella supiera cuanta falta le hace quizá entendería cuan desdichado es por su ausencia, demuestra que es un cubo de hielo, respetado y duro y todo porque le falta la llama que lo enciende, la llama que lo apaga y que su vida hacia mas amena, ya no tiene con quien compartir sus riquezas, su amor y su dicha, sus recuerdos y mucho menos su secreta pasión por la música: su música, la del ayer, que tantas remembranzas le traen sobretodo esa canción que sonó cuando se conocieron y también cuando él le propuso unir sus vidas hasta el final de sus dias.

Oyendo esa musica vieja recuerdo el pasado  
cuando yo la tuve a mi lado y cuando era mio  
su amor, no se como pude perderla si tanto la amaba  
y todo el amor que le daba, quedo en esa vieja cancion

Recuerda que su esposa le prometio que iba a volver luego de comunicarle que partiría a cumplir con una misión de rango 'S' a la aldea de la tierra. Hacian apenas 4 meses de haber dado a luz a su segunda hija, y exactamente el 27 de diciembre a las 12 de la noche se marchó a la misión ordenada con urgencia por Sarutobi, el hokage. Partia esa hora pues habiendo celebrado el cumpleaños numero 5 de Hinata ya estaba tranquila y lista para lo que fuera. Hiashi Hyuga, quien solo llegó a llorar cuando murió su hermano por segunda vez en su vida sollozó y como un niño que no quiere perder lo mas preciado que tiene le hizo jurar que volveria, le dijo cuanto la amaba, besándo su rostro entero, abrazándola, y en las penumbras ya sumido en completo abandono con solo 'bésame mucho' de acompañante la vio partir. De esta manera su alma se hizo pedazos y desde su partida su sonrisa se borro, su corazón se congelo hasta el sol de hoy, y aunque sonria de medio lado, aunque su carácter cambie un minúsculo detalle jamas será feliz pues le falta ella.

Lanzando un suspiro al aire, da un sorbo a su tercera copa mirando al cielo y a la ventana, como lo hace todos los 27 de diciembre desde esa misma hora y escuchando esa música vieja como 'besame mucho' lanza quejidos bajos pero lastimeros, reclamándole por qué lo dejo con todo esto a el solo, por qué si sabia las desgracias que iban a pasar lo abandono sin siquiera esperarlo. ¡Y sí!, el sabe que esta siendo egoísta y algo cobarde pero no es posible que ella este quien sabe donde sin lugar a dudas en un mejor sitio que este. Porque hoy dia, cualquier lugar es mejor que Konoha: donde solo observamos guerra y desolación; pero bueno debe salir adelante pase lo que pase con o sin ella, él debe demostrarle donde quiera que su amada se encuentre que no se rendirá. No se rindió cuando dio por terminada su búsqueda (la de su esposa) ahora mucho menos, sus deseos de volver a verla son los que lo motivan a seguir luchando por su aldea, por su vida y sobretodo por sus hijas, ellas son uno de los cimientos de su templo.

ella no volvio y desde aquel dia todo se murio  
nunca hubo un amor tan hermoso tan lindo  
tan tierno tan grande como el de los dos  
pero ella se fue, no quizo esperame y yo me quede  
y mientras yo escucho esa musica besame mucho  
yo siempre la recordare, yo siempre la amare

Ya esta amaneciendo y las canciones que escuchaba cuando era joven se han repetido a mas no poder, han sonado y lo han vuelto a hacer. Está algo cansado y con algo de pesadez, se levanta de aquella silla en la que se encontraba guardando inmediatamente las fotos y cosas que le recuerden a ella. Termina por acercarse al equipo de sonido dispuesto a apagar la música que tanta alegría le da pero que a su vez de manera abusiva osa entristecer su alma trayéndole a la memoria recuerdos de besos y abrazos que no volverán y que por mas que lo desee estos no se dignaran a reaparecer hasta que el destino vuelva a juntarlos a ella y a él. Repentinamente detiene su caminar, faltan 2 minutos y tantos segundos, no se molesto en mirar la pantalla del aparato; la canción esta llegando al final, de nada sirve apagarlo, de nada sirve seguir escuchando canciones que se sabe de inicio a fin. Sonriendo nostálgicamente toma su traje jounin que hace tiempo no había vuelto a usar por la aparente calma de las ''aguas'' pero que dado a los tiempos de hoy dia tuvo que volverlos a vestir. Irónico usar de nuevo ropa que no estaba acostumbrado a ''lucir'' desde que tomó el mando de su clan… desde que sonrio como nunca lo hizo cuando la madre de sus hijas le dio el ''Si'' (acepto).

el fin de esa musica llega y no estas a mi lado  
y sigo tan enamorado y siempre esperando tu amor  
el tiempo paso pero sigo viviendo el pasado y todo  
mi amor desolado se muere en la vieja cancion

Ya vestido y listo para la acción entra de nuevo a su cuarto con la ultima canción tocando en ese electrodoméstico sonoro, tararea las estrofas siguientes de la canción a cada paso que da; procede a apagar cuando otro objeto detiene su andar y provoca que cambie de curso, lo toma en sus manos y acaricia con sumo cuidado aquel álbum de fotos viejas donde aparece en orden cronológico el y sus amigos de juventud en un bar, luego fotos de el y su clan con el como nuevo líder, pasa rápidamente paginas y ve a su esposa con una gran barriga abrazando a una pequeña como de 4 años la cual el carga, la joven madre besando con amor su mejilla, él sonriente como pocas veces y ella con una alegre, nostálgica y añorante sonrisa como presintiendo que algo pasara en unos cuantos meses. En esos tiempos, él aun sonreía porque la tenia a su lado, sonreía porque aun no pasaban las desgracias que iban a suceder en su ausencia; lógicamente si ella hubiese regresado, juntos habrían afrontado lo que se viniera, lo veriamos sonreir mas a menudo, incluso podríamos conocer palabras de aliento mas de seguido por parte Hiashi Hyuga hacia sus hijas sobretodo a la mayor, a quien tanto lastimó y en quien desfogo parte de su dolor en forma de indiferencia. Si su esposa siguiera junto a el lo veriamos sonreir, pero sin duda agradece perder su sonrisa a cambio de que ella no este aquí padeciendo en vida junto con el, porque asi le duela en el alma que ella no vuelva y que su amor le falte se alegra por saber que su eposa desde el cielo cuida de él y sus hijas. Y con este ultimo pensamiento y una gran sonrisa apaga la música, sujetando su armamento ninja donde siempre. Dispuesto a luchar por una causa no perdida.

Quién diría que el rigido y estricto Hiashi-sama por dentro guardaba una pena en el alma, un amor que le calaba hasta los huesos el cual esperaba ansioso por volver a ver y tener.

ella no volvio y desde aquel dia todo se murio  
nunca hubo un amor tan hermoso tan lindo  
tan tierno tan grande como el de los dos  
pero ella se fue, no quizo esperarme y yo me quede  
y mientras yo escucho esa musica besame mucho  
yo siempre la recordare, yo siempre la amare


End file.
